Thomas Montague
Thomas Montague '''is the main protagonist of Bellum Bestiae series. Bios Bellum Bestiae Having served in King Henry VII's military forces since age 17, Thomas is regarded as one of his best knights. Following a warning by his king's 14-year-old son, Prince Arthur, about demonic forces invading England, Thomas sets out to defeat Damoclus and defend his land and the rest of the world, which the demon lord of Infernus is planning to doom. Movelists Ars Specialis * '''Rising Tail: Thomas crouches down for a split-second, then stands back up, still on the ground, performing an upwards-left slice as he does so. Meter Burn adds more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: H-Dismembered) * Three-Quarter Moon: Thomas swings his sword in a 270° downwards arc, damaging his opponent if it connects. On Meter Burn, he also uppercuts them into the air with his shield. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) * Rushing Shield: Thomas rushes towards his opponent with his shield in front of him in a similar fashion to Captain America's Charging Star. Meter Burn makes Thomas go faster and adds more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Shield Drop: Thomas rapidly descends down with his shield facing the ground, damaging the opponent if it connects. Must be performed in midair. On Meter Burn, the move does more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Ars Bestiae * Flying Tri-Slice: Thomas shape-shifts into his bird form and flies at extreme velocity towards his opponent three times, damaging them if it connects. (Match Win Finish Animation: Decapitated) * Falcon Delta: Thomas turns into his bird form and flies downwards diagonally at his opponent. If it connects, upon changing back to human form, he jumps upwards from a crouching position and slashes upwards. Must be performed in midair. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) Percute Ultimum * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Raises sword into the air and shouts * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Rushing stab Thomas rushes towards his opponent, shouting, "Time to fly!" as he does so and uppercuts them very high into the air with his shield. Then, we cut to Thomas' defeated opponent as he appears in his bird form to rapidly fly at them 10 times in succession. After the tenth "slash," which goes upwards, Thomas flies at the foe, impaling their chest on his beak, and turns back into his human form halfway through with his shield embedded a quarter of the way in them, during which both fighters wind up falling to the arena floor at extreme velocity, and upon impact with the floor, the losing fighter's (who screams the whole drop) torso is reduced to a gory mess, leaving only their head, arms, and legs. Thomas then proceeds to clean the blood off his shield and valiantly raise his sword in the air. Sequences Intro While in bird form, Thomas flies into the battlefield before turning back into a human and landing on the arena floor, saying, "Those who face a knight...", then pulls his broadsword out of the ground, gets out his shield, and says, "are uncertain to prevail!" as he goes into his fighting stance. Round Win Thomas bangs his sword against his shield twice and points the sword towards his defeated opponent, saying, "Stand and face me again when you are ready.", then goes into his fighting stance again. Ontro Thomas plants his sword into the ground and kneels down, resting his hands on the blunt end, saying, "You fought with honor," then stands back up and raises his shield in the air in a manner reminiscent of Captain America, declaring, "'Twas a good bout!" Did You Know? * Thomas' in-game voice actor, Danish actor Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, is known for playing Jaime Lannister on "Game of Thrones." He also starred in Alex Proyas' critically-hated 2016 movie, Gods of Egypt, in which he played the Egyptian god of the sky, Horus, despite being white (as were most of the cast in that movie). * The following historical figures from 1501 appear or are mentioned in his story: Thomas' king, his son, Prince Arthur, who's voiced by Coster-Waldau's Gods of Egypt co-star, Brenton Thwaites (you can't have Horus without Bek, right?), Catherine of Aragon... and, of course, King Henry VIII! External Links * https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Bellum-Bestiae-Thomas-Montague-709595400 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:MGW characters Category:Bellum Bestiae characters